Into the Tainted Forest
Overview= Prequisite Must have completed the quest A Presence of Evil. How to Start Speak to Murrar Shar in front of Myrrin's Tower ( -10, -4, 176 ). Reward At least At least 123 XP At least one of the following: Qeynosian Cloth Hood Qeynosian Leather Hood Qeynosian Studded Helm Qeynosian Plated Coif |-|Steps= Speak to Predator Sha'dur just inside the archway leading to The Tainted Forest ( 186, 5, 110 ). Kill tainted Sapswill tappers in The Tainted Forest until you find Sha'dur's missing bow. Return the bow to Sha'dur. Harvest 3 piles of sticks, near the southeast corner of the Tainted Forest, ( 107, 2, 95 ). Return the sticks to Sha'dur. Take Sha'dur's samples back to Murrar Shar. |-|Dialog= You say, "Hail, Murrar Shar" Murrar Shar says to you, "Ready to continue, eh? The dead soldiers were resurrected by something most evil and bent on destroying the Colony. Recently the wildlife on the island has felt the effects of the evil as well. I must get some samples from those creatures, so that I can examine them more closely." You say to Murrar Shar, "I could do that." Murrar Shar says to you, "Thank you, but I have already sent a skilled hunter to do the job. Maybe you should check up on him though and make sure things are going well. He's been out in the Tainted Forest for a while now. Look for Sha'Dur up the stairs on the north side of Sunset Meadow." You say to Murrar Shar, "Will do." (Quest offered) Murrar Shar says to you, "Thank you for the help." You say, "Of course." You say, "Hail, Predator Sha'dur." Predator Sha'dur says to you, "Wraaa! The day is grim. Has this world lost all of its goodness and left us with this cold husk? I suppose you were sent by Murrar, but my job has been halted." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Easy there, all is not lost. I can help." Predator Sha'dur says to you, "Help was a word I didn't expect to hear, but I'm most likely beyond helping. See, I was sent here to collect samples from the wildlife that has become tainted, but on my hunt I was ambushed by the nearby goblins. My bow and arrows were lost in the scuffle." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Maybe I can find your bow and arrows?" (Complete objective) Predator Sha'dur says to you, "I'm sure my bow is in the hands of those tainted Sapswill tappers that ambushed me. You might try, but I don't expect much." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Don't worry, I'll find it." You say, "Hail, Predator Sha'dur." Predator Sha'dur says to you, "Wra... my bow! You did this for me? Maybe this day is not so bad. Maybe you found my arrows too?" You say to Predator Sha'dur, "There were no arrows to be found." (Complete objective) Predator Sha'dur says to you, "Well there goes the day again! What's a bow without arrows? The only good sticks I've found to make arrow shafts are by that spider den. Brrrr!" You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Be at ease, friend. I can get the sticks." You say, "Hail, Predator Sha'dur." Predator Sha'dur says to you, "You'd do this for me again? I can fletch these sticks into perfect arrows. You, my friend, have turned my eyes. It's a great day. I know we can beat this menace!" You say to Predator Sha'dur, "That's the spirit!" Predator Sha'dur says to you, "You know, come to think of it. I did get a few small samples before I lost my bow. Why don't you take them back to Murrar to see if they'll do." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "You've already got some samples? But..." (Complete objective) Predator Sha'dur says to you, "No really, go ahead! With your help finding my gear, you've shown that there is light in this dim hour. We will live to fight another day." You say to Predator Sha'dur, "Great! I know Murrar's waiting for these." (Quest Complete) You say,"Hail, Murrar Shar." Murrar Shar says to you,"Good, the samples. I'll need to consult with Myrrin about them, but in the mmmmeantime here is your reward. Come back to me later and hopefully these samples will have proven worthy. |-|Quest Journal= Murrar Shar is sure that something evil is behind the goblin attacks. He sent a skilled hunter, Predator Sha'dur, into the Tainted Forest to collect samples from the wildlife that had become tainted during the recent events. I am to seek out Predator Sha'dur and see if he needs help collecting the samples. The Tainted Forest is west and then north up the hill from the colony. I need to seek out Predator Sha'dur in the Tainted Forest. He is collecting tainted wildlife samples and may need my help. The Tainted Forest can be found north up the hill from Sunset Meadow. Seek out Predator Sha'dur in the Tainted Forest. Head west into Sunset Meadow and then north up the hill. I spoke to Predator Sha'dur. I found Predator Sha'dur. He was distraught about losing his bow and arrows. Predator Sha'dur is down on his luck and has lost his bow and arrows. I am to find the goblins that took his bow and get it back through any means necessary. One of the nearby Sapswill tappers should have Sha'dur's bow. I found Sha'dur's bow. I was able to reclaim Sha'dur's bow from a group of goblins in the Tainted Forest. I found Sha'dur's bow off of a nearby Sapswill tapper. I should return the bow to him. Return the bow to Predator Sha'dur. I returned the bow to Sha'dur. I returned Sha'dur his lost bow. I should find some wood suitable for arrows to replace the ones Sha'dur lost. Sha'dur says he saw some piles of sticks to the east in the Tainted Forest near a large spider den. Search for wood near the spider den in the Tainted Forest. The den is to the southeast within the forest. I found some wood that would be suitable for fletching. I gathered enough piles of sticks to provide enough wood for Sha'dur to make new arrows. I need to take the wood back to Predator Sha'dur. Take the wood back to Predator Sha'dur. I took the wood back to Predator Sha'dur. I gave Predator Sha'dur the wood he needed to make new arrows. Predator Sha'dur was able to collect a few samples before he lost his gear. I need to take these samples back to Murrar Shar. Take the samples back to Murrar Shar. I took the samples back to Murrar Shar. I took the samples back to Murrar Shar and was rewarded for my efforts. I found Predator Sha'dur in the Tainted Forest. He was distraught about being attacked and losing his bow and arrows. I helped him to reclaim his bow and then gathered some sticks for use in making some new arrows. I then returned to Murrar Shar with some samples from the tainted wildlife. Category:Quest Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (Quest)